Raving Hell
by Gatita101
Summary: Party at the Underwhere palace!WOOT!WOOT!All invites; please click title to proceed to party,all others are NOT to be let in. Enjoy the party! WARNING: May contain lots of dancing!-Can I put this under the genre, spiritual? They ARE all dead, right?


* * *

_**Raving Hell**_

YAY! This is my first song related fic. I hope you enjoy. Also, if you don't like then don't read! This was for pure fun and entertainment, not to take seriously! So no spell critics nor flames about how this was bad. If it was-points to door- _then get the hell out my fanfic!_

_I **totally** own Mario~_** phyc!**

* * *

It was midnight in the Underwhere. Though you probably couldn't tell, from the eternal dark abyss that formed the empty sky.

Far from the Fountain of Haleness, passed the River of Twygz and beyond the outer wall of the dark palace; was a rave.

D-men were the little devils that made up most of this hells population. Others being shades, shadows of there former selves.

And your probably wondering, "Well, are they working or what?"

Well... your WRONG!

They were DANCING!

It was the annual Underwhere Rave party. It was one of the greatest holidays down there. (and possibly the only holiday)

Who was in charge of the preperations? Queen Jaydes of course!

She wanted to give a day to her servents. A day where they get no work and can get waisted as much as they wanted.

Everything was going accourding to plan, that was intill a D-man with a blue head phone set on his head, sat himself on the Dj stool. He called himself, Dj-demon.

"HEY! Do you guys like to move it?" He shouted.

Everyone shouted "YEAH!"

"Good." Dj-demen muttered to himself.

He placed the cd and pulled the microphone to his scalely lips.

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! Ya like to-" He cupped his horn/ears towards the crowd, hinting for them to say it.

They did. "MOVE IT!" The sound echoed around the whole palace.

The music went upbeat.

"All girls all over the world! Original king Dj, pon ya case man!"

The females swooned.

"I love how all the girls a move there body, and when ya move a body you'a move nice and sweet and sexy, ALRIGHT!" He took a deep breath. "Woman, your cute and you don't need no make-up! Original cute body you make man mud up! Woman, your cute and you don't need no make-up! Original cute body you make a man mud up!

Woman!! Physically fit! Physically fit! Physically, physically, physically fit!

Woman!! Physically fit! Physically fit! Physically, physically, physically fit!

Woman! Ya nice nice sweet fantastic, big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic!

Woman! Ya nice nice sweet energetic, big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic!

Woman! Ya nice nice sweet fantastic, big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic!

Woman! Ya nice nice sweet fantastic, big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic! Woman!

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! Ya like to-"

"MOVE IT!"

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! Ya like to-"

"MOVE IT!"

Rave music continues loudly.

"Woman, your cute and you don't need no make-up! Original cute body you make man mud up! Woman, your cute and you don't need no make-up! Original cute body you make a man mud up!

Eyeliner! Pon ya face a make a man mud up!

Nose powder! Pon ya face a make man mud up!

Pluck ya eyebrow! Pon ya face a make man mud up!

Grab ya lipstick! Pon ya face a make man mud up!

Woman your nice broad face and our nice hips make man flip and bust them lip!

Woman your nice and energetic, big ship pon de ocean that big titanic!

Woman your nice broad face and our nice hips make man flip and bust them lip!

Woman your nice and energetic, big ship pon de ocean that big titanic!

WOAH! BOP! WOAH! BOP! WOAH! BOP! WOAH! BOP!" Points thumbs to himself. "I like to move it, move it!" Points at Count Bleck. "He likes to move it, move it!" Points to Tippi. "She likes to move it, move it!" Points to Queen Jaydes and Luvbi. "You like to-"

Humoressly, the queen and nimbi said the magic words. "MOVE IT!"

"They like to move it, move it!" Points to readers. "You like to move it, move it!

I like... OH! I did 'I', have I done 'I'?"

Crowd nods.

"Did I do 'I like'? I think I did 'I like'...We? What about we? They? They? I did they?"

Crowd nods, again.

"Oh! I got it! I ot a new one...them. Did I say them or not?"

Shades/D-men/Nimbis smile.

"Them like to move it, move it!...I'm gonna say them!

Them like to move it, move it! We like to move it, move it!

UM! Wait! Theres gotta be another one...we...we... nope... oh! Us! Can we do 'Us like to'?

Us like to move it, move it. That's the one! Us like to move it, move it! Us like to move it, move it! Us like to-"

"MOVE IT!"

"Move it!! _Move it!_ Move it! Move it! Move it!" Dj bobbed his head rappidly

The music turned a higher volume.

"Ok then, wanna hear, I just wanna tell ya a little story, this little story that my dad used to tell me. He was a Dj aswell as well.

I was born, probably about sixty-thousand years ago, over by the fountain over there... yeah! And I remembered things changed alot in those days, in Underwhere it wasn't so commercial, you know? There wasn't all this fuss 'bout who's got the lightest sins and what crimes you commited and whos got the lastest shade of shadow, you know? Those days, it was just me and a couple of others, you know, doing the flaming boogie, you know?" Those words didn't sound to bad.

"Flaming boogie!... Flaming boogie! WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

Dimentio started break dancing.

"MOVE IT!"

Dj-demon looks over to the readers. "You really think this is never going to end, cuz it is,

**...3 ...2 ...1**"

The crowd cheered feverently.

Dj-demon bowed his head. "Thank you! Thank you! Honestly, I could do this all night!" A fangy smirk occupied his lucious red, scaled lips. "Any requests?"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! This was fun to make.

When i was in the Underwhere level, I thought. "They look so busy. Don't they get, like a holiday, or somethin'?" Thus idea was born.

I admit, I created Dj-demon. The opportunity was just to good to pass! Hmm. Do any readers have a request for my demonic Dj? Give me something to work with and we'll see what me an' my bud can do.

Please review. No flames, for if you do, it will be erased or reported, cuz this is for pure fun and my own entertainment, not for those to view and flame.


End file.
